Es Hora de Tomar Cartas en el Asunto
by Natty Potter
Summary: Ginny está enamorada de ese chico de ojos verdes y cabello alborotado, le llegará a hacer caso? O_O!!! no solo ella siente amor... g/h r/hr y más!!! Review!


Bueno espero que les guste mi romanticona pero muy humorística historia¡¡¡¡ Es un h/g y con un poco de r/hr, espero que les guste y dejen reviews!!! Bueno falta agregar que ningún personaje es mío y toda esa palabrería y esto es una renovación de mi primer fic, que no estaba bien puesto, ya no los aburro y lean!!! ^^

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**TODO EMPIEZA CON UNA AMISTAD  NO?**

Todo comenzó  en una nublada tarde de fines de noviembre, ya se acercaba diciembre el mes de la navidad,  

el ultimo mes del año y Ginny se sentía triste, muy triste por que ella lo amaba mucho, demasiado... pero no podía decir nada sino iba a ser terriblemente humillada ya que el amor de aquel chico tan bello y popular de ojos verdes  y cabello alborotado no la vería nunca mas que como la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo, una amiga, nada mas... Ella estaba frente al lago sumida en sus pensamientos, pero luego se dio cuenta de que tenia clase de transformación y no podía faltar, fue corriendo hacia el aula y llego a las justas, se sentó y se puso a conversar con Colin, su mejor amigo. Ginny no prestaba atención a la clase, estaba pensando que en los casi 4 años que llevaba en Hogwarts ella no había hecho NADA (np: recién se da cuenta ¬¬) para tener una conversación con Harry como dios manda¡ que estupida se sentía pero no... todo cambiaria iba a empezar a ser mas graciosa y coqueta con todos...,en especial con harry, ya estaba decidida y nada ni nadie la iba a hacer cambiar de padecer(np: bien dicho ^ ^). Esa tarde Ginny lego a la sala común y estaba normal como siempre, fred, george(esos tíos son lo máximo¡¡¡ ^.^)y lee haciendo sus inventos para bromas y angelina, alicia y Katie observándolos y hablando emocionadas, ron y hermione... PELEANDO¡¡¡(np: tienen q comprender q se aman *-*...)

- ESQUE SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDES DEJAR DE DECIRLE "VICKY"???¡-gritó hermi irritada

- NO, NO PUEDO SOLO ADMITE QUE TE BESASTE CON EL EN EL VERANO¡¡¡- respondió ron a su vez 

Y así la pelea seguía y seguía en la sala común  y Ginny aprovechó la situación para ir a hablar con harry que estaba sentado en el sillón frente al fuego, se sentó a su costado y harry le sonrió a manera de saludo, ella también sonrió y se puso un poco roja...(np:es que esta chica nunca se va a dejar de poner roja?o.0) "háblale Ginny, háblale  cualquier  cosa" entonces...

- Harry has escuchado esos rumores del baile de navidad?

- Claro Ginny, pero no se si sean cierto por que... ya sabes son solo rumores¡ 

- Tienes razón pero si es que son verdad dumbledore ya nos avisara no?

- Si, una cosa, te has dado cuenta q las peleas de ron y hermione se han visto incrementadas en un 50%???

Los dos comenzaron a reír, rieron mucho y por bastante tiempo, harry se cayo del sillón y comenzó a dar puños al piso, mientras que Ginny ya estaba de derramaba lagrimas de risa ella se sentía tan a gusto al costado de harry... riéndose, que hermoso momento¡¡¡ luego Ginny se dio cuenta de que ya había estado hablando bastante tiempo con harry , tanto que la sala común estaba ya casi vacía debido a que eran  ya las doce de la noche(np: wow, desde que Ginny entró eran las 8¡¡¡)  y al notar esto se sonrojaron levemente los dos, se dijeron buenas noches y se fueron a dormir, Ginny estuvo  muy feliz toda la noche con los alegres sueños en su cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny se levanto con una enorme sonrisa y se vistió rápidamente, harry y ella ya era amigos(np: claro... después de estar conversando 4 horas y riendo sin parar...¬¬) fue a la sala común pero ya no había nadie entonces se fue al gran comedor y se encontró a ron y hermione cada uno al costado de Harry dirigiéndose uno al otro miradas frías y los dos sonrojados pero trataban de disimularlo entonces se sentó al lado de hermione y conversaron un rato pero dumbledore se paro e hizo un gesto para que todos hicieran silencio(np: ya era primero de diciembre, ese día es mi cumple ^^¡¡¡)

- Queridos alumnos, quiero anunciarles que.... este año se dará otro baile de navidad, espero que lo disfruten mucho y que elijan pareja rápido, bueno eso es todo ahora sigan desayunando¡¡¡(np: que lindo seria que en mi cole siempre hagan bailes de navidad ¬¬) 

Ginny se quedo allí como petrificada, la invitaría alguien al baile o se vería obligada a hacer el ridículo yendo sola??? No quería ni imaginarse la escena... salio rápidamente de su shok cuando Colin le dijo que tenían cuidado de criaturas mágicas y fueron corriendo a su clase... después de q acabo la clase se dirigió al aula de historia de la magia y así hacia todas sus clases respectivamente...  
  
Llego a la sala común y encontró a hermi haciendo sus deberes en una larga mesa y a ron y a harry jugando al ajedrez mágico  
  
Hola- dijo a y todos le devolvieron el saludo (np: el bello ron solo la miro, claro... es solo mi hermana pequeña pensará)  
  
Harry y ron terminaron de jugar y obviamente ron gano, entonces harry inesperada e inexplicablemente hizo algo que Ginny nunca creyó...  
  
Ginny... Si... Eh... Si...? Quisieras...? Si???? -pregunto Ginny con emoción e impaciencia Me preguntaba si querrías venir... al baile conmigo? Ginny estaba petrificada, no sabia que decir y de su boca solo salió un "si" poco aludible pero felizmente harry lo entendió.

Ginny dijo que tenia que ir a su cuarto, no estaba tan roja(np: eso era parte de su estricto régimen, no sonrojarse¡ ja¡) entonces fue al baño y se metió un duchazo de agua helada que la relajo mucho, luego bajo nuevamente a la sala común y encontró a ron hablando con hermione, los dos estaban muy rojos, Ginny alcanzo a oír algo de la conversación...  
  
De verdad discúlpame por molestarte con vic... con viktor. No, hay problema yo soy una escandalosa.... Bueno, me preguntaba si tu....

  
***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Hello! Les gustó mi arreglo o es una porquería, yo se como me lo pueden decir... REVIEWS!!! Bueno aquí los dejó, a mí me gustó como quedó :p, está mejor que la otra versión. Ya chau, espero sus reviews, Natty  


End file.
